The present invention relates to a display device.
Recently, flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, electroluminescence display devices (hereinafter referred to as EL display devices), and the like are extensively used as display devices built in mobile electronic tools (hereinafter referred to as “mobile tool”). Such flat panel display devices built in mobile tools are required to have excellent portability and high mechanical durability.
The recent trend for reducing the thickness and the weight and attaining excellent portability of the mobile tools is that display panels, particularly, transparent substrates provided on the surfaces of the display panels are being thinned. The thinned display panels realize reduction in thickness and weight of the display devices while the mechanical durability of the display panels decreases contrarily as the display panel becomes thinner. Under the circumstances, in conventional flat panel display devices, a protection substrate having comparatively high mechanical durability is arranged on the display panel for protecting the display panel, which is brittle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2001-266759A and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 11-174206A).